


Vulnerability

by Bluepaw265



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based off the 'Cemetery' Trailer, Gen, Jack promises to save him, Will is 'dead'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaw265/pseuds/Bluepaw265
Summary: Jack pays his respects to his dead brother and promises to save him.But not too soon into paying them, Monarch decides to join the 'party'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Quantum Break ‘Cemetery’ Trailer  
> Let’s see if anyone reads this; I’ll be happy if anyone does and likes it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**_ Vulnerability: _ **

Jack Joyce knew he was vulnerable right now, paying his dead brother his respects. He knew it was foolish to be doing this when he hardly had any spare time to do anything other than focus on the mission at hand. But he had to do this; even if the media and Monarch were on his ass, he promised himself he’d do it today.

_Or,_ he thought, staring at the starry night sky, _tonight, when no one is around or anywhere near a cemetery._

He knew that it’d be only a matter of time before their IT guy found him on the security cameras he’d been trying very hard to avoid and see him in the alleyways he tried to walk through with all of the people walking the streets bound to get Monarch on his tail even sooner than he needed them to be. So, knowing he hadn’t had much of a choice, he’d walked in the cover of the night, sticking to the alleyways to avoid detection.

Now that he’d been at it for a few hours, Jack found himself more alert than normal. He’d automatically find security cameras on the streets, find enemies in the blink of an eye, and hear things even when in deep thought.

Maybe that was the reason he heard the sound of a car grind to a halt. Maybe that was why he heard the distant-but-gaining sound of the rotors of a helicopter coming his way. Really, he’d never know, nor did he care right at that moment.

All he knew was that he’d lit the candles to his brother’s shrine, and he wasn’t leaving until he payed his respects – he wouldn’t be rushed into this madness until he was ready to let go.

_No one saw it coming._ He thought, referring to time itself, ignoring the sound of the incoming Monarch agents and helicopter rotors as his mind wandered a bit – ignoring the feeling that time itself was breaking right there and then.

_We never thought time itself would collapse._ He felt the small stutter and let a small smile spread across his lips, before they fell into the same serious and almost angry look his face always seemed to fall into. _And take the world down with it._ Another, slightly longer stutter made itself known, the world going still for a few calming moments before it came back again.

He heard the rotors of the helicopter roar louder than ever, knowing it was close by the small pick-up in the wind around him. He saw the beam of light cast down twenty to thirty meters to his left in his peripheral vision, knowing his time was nearly up, as well as paying his respects to a man he really didn’t know as well as he thought he did.

_Because we take time for granted._ He felt another stutter hit the area around him, knowing the men coming for him weren’t wearing any of their specialised suits by the way that none of them moved when the stutter hit once more. The stutter stopped nearly a second later Jack knowing he’d need to finish this up soon or he’d pay for it.

Luckily, he was nearly finished already.

He placed the picture on the gravestone over their family name, feeling a stab of anger hit him in the chest.

_Just like I took_ you _for granted._

The beam of light cascaded around him, but he didn’t pay it and heed. He ignored the commotion around him for a little longer, standing in front of the gravestone with his head down, paying his respects for the brother that deserved it all too well.

The helicopter was above him now, just like how he saw the flashing beams of light that came from the Monarch’s flashlights, of that he knew was in the scope of their guns. He felt the presence of the laser pointers as they ran up his back and onto the spot where his heart was, fear nowhere near high enough to make him nervous. In fact, he could say that he felt no fear at all.

Only the anger and sadness that they’d taken away him older brother.

_But if I get another chance..._ He lifted his head, an angry and sad expression (almost a glare) filling his features. He watched the picture fly into the wind and the flames on the candles snuff out, making himself calm down and focus on the main picture. He turned to face the Monarch soldiers, hands raised in surrender, scanning the area to see how many soldiers were in the area. _I’ll make sure things are different._

He wasn’t sure whether they were meant to detain him or go for the kill; he was surrendering ( _heh, as if_ ), but it wasn’t like Monarch had a big reputation for accepting surrenders – especially against someone as dangerous as him.

He took in a nervous gulp for breath, finally seeing just how many people he was up against. _Oh shit._ He thought, before hearing a missile launch itself into the shrine just behind him and a bullet get released from its chamber just as the stutter he was waiting for hit with full force.

He waited there for a few seconds, shuffling around awkwardly with his hands still raised, unsure as to if this was a long or short shutter. He let his eyes do a quick scan of the people in front of him, hearing the slow words of “Take him down!” from one of the soldiers and a few barks from the two German Shepard’s.

In that moment, he decided it was safe and put his on an angry face. _This time..._ He slowly lowered his hands and started taking quick strides towards the Monarch soldier who’d fired his weapon, feeling the pressure of the stutter going off at any minute. _I’ll save you._

With his anger calmed and waiting to be unleashed, he moved the bullet away from him with one impatient swipe of his hand and took the gun off the man to the left of the man who’d fired first his anger turning into focused as he looked to his left, finding the shrine he’d been paying his respects to halfway into getting demolished by the missile, the frozen flames hungrily flickering back and forth in the fractured time, clearly wanting to fester on the ground beneath it.

_No matter the cost._ He hurried back the way he’d come, not wanting to waste any of his time searching for stuff they wouldn’t have.

Plus, he had a time to get to and a world to save. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already tremendously busy with things already; he didn’t need to deal with this shit anymore.

No, he was going to end this. Beat Paul Serene and save the world.

And this time, he would have his brother by his side.


End file.
